Confessions of a Teenage Sex Fiend
by TanyaHeartEdward
Summary: Co-written with Edward's Necrophiliac: Edward is a player that doesn't respect women. Bella is the new girl that wants to put a stop to that. No women for 40 days and nights. What a shame Edward doesn't recognize the sex kitten Bella is... LEMONS.AH.OOC.
1. New Girls' Assets

**A/N: **Hi everybody! MrsEdwardCullen13 here! So, this story is a collaboration between myself and TanyaHeartEdward. We came up with this idea, so give us both credit. Share the love people xD Please remember to review and whatnot. We want feedback. And remember to be blunt. Because I sure as hell know some readers aren't blunt with me. Darn you~ Well, enjoy the first chapter :D

**Disclaimer: **We do not own _Twilight. _

**New Girls' Assets**

**EdwardPOV:**

"Edward! Get your ass up!" a bell like voice shot through my room. I groaned and covered my head with the pillow. Fucking Alice and her loud fucking voice. "Hurry up, Edward! Your mom made breakfast and she'll be pissed if you didn't eat it." She slammed the door, leaving me to wallow in my misery. Don't know why the fuck she came here every morning. She just pissed the hell out of me even more.

_Finally, some peace and quiet. _

The door opened and footsteps thudded to the side of my bed. "Get your fucking ass up, Edward," a deep told me. I looked over and saw Emmett, arms crossed and an eyebrow cocked. _Asshole. He didn't fuck two girls at once while getting wasted, now did he? _"Come on, man. Rose wants to get to school early. It's going to snow later today and she doesn't want to mess up her hair and new boots."

I rolled my eyes and sat up, rubbing the base of my palms over my eyes. "I'm up, I'm up. What's a guy got to do to get some fucking sleep," I told him. He laughed and slapped my back.

"Well, my brother, if you hadn't fucked those two girls, you may have been up _way _before the rest of us." I looked up to him and smirked.

"It was worth it, Em," I said. He laughed again.

"Bombshell?"

"Overly confident," I commented. We both laughed and walked downstairs, sitting on a stool and staring at the mouthwatering food on the plates. "Morning, mom," I said. Esme, my mother, came over, kissed my cheek and set a plate of bacon and eggs in front of me.

"Good morning, darling. Eat up and then go get dressed. You don't want to be late, now do you?" I shook my head and began to eat my breakfast.

"Esme, is it true?" Alice asked her, eating and flipping through a magazine all the while. Esme turned around from the sink and scrutinized Alice.

"Is what true, Alice?"

"That the chief's daughter just arrived yesterday and that she'll be attending our high school?" At this, I perked up. And so did Emmett.

"What was that, Alice?" I asked her.

"That chief Swan's daughter just flew in from Phoenix. Lauren's mom told her and Lauren was telling Jessica on Friday. I over heard it in the bathroom." She placed a piece of egg in her mouth and drank some water.

"Is this chick a looker?" Emmett asked. She glared at him.

"Is that all you're interested it? Rosalie would just _love _to hear that," she retorted. He snorted.

"Rosie knows that I love her lots. Just shut up and eat your eggs, kid," he said. She laughed and continued to eat her food.

Me? I was brooding. I was suddenly interested in this girl. And I also noticed how Alice never denied the fact that she was hot. She was something alright. And that suddenly piqued my interest.

All morning I had heard of this Bella Swan. How she was so hot and that Newton was already planning on luring her into his bed. Not on my fucking watch.

"Newton," I boomed as I entered the cafeteria. He turned around and threw the basketball he had in his hands, into my hands. "So, what's the deal? This Bella chick hot?" I asked him. He was going to have to be useful to me sometime or another. Why not now?

He whistled. "Oh yeah. Aside from Rosalie and Alice, she's the hottest chick around. Nice tits, curvy ass and really plump lips. She's like the walking wet dream. The reason to all of our boners," he said dreamily. I rolled my eyes at that shit. Fucking prick. You'd think he was in love or something along those lines.

I walked over to my regular lunch table and plopped down beside Rosalie. I snaked an arm across her shoulder and smirked. She gave me a shit eating glare. "What the fuck do you want, Cullen?" she sneered. I continued to smirk.

"Nothing, Hale. Just a proposition. How'd you like to go three way with Alice and yours truly?" She slapped my arm off her shoulders and looked at me with murder.

"Fuck off, Cullen."

"Hey now, cool your shit, kid. Don't go asking my girl that fucked up crap, you hear me?" Emmett interfered. He raised an eyebrow and set down a lunch try.

"Don't know why we eat that. It's like this place wants to kill us all with this shitty food," Rosalie commented. He laughed and kissed her.

"So, Brandon. What's the deal? Did you get to talk to Bella?" I asked her. She turned away from Jasper Hale and scrunched up her nose.

"Why? You that desperate?"

I rolled my eyes. "No, I'm not desperate. She's a new thing now and it hurts me so that I never got a chance with the new thing."

"She's human, you fucking moron. Not some different species," she told me. I laughed and leaned across the table.

"I don't care what she is. I'm just curious." Her eyes flashed and I was pretty sure she was debating on slapping me.

"You stay the fuck away from Bella, you hear me? She's my friend and I don't want my friends to get hurt. Don't ruin this for me, Cullen," she said. I laughed and picked at my bagel.

"Don't worry, Alice. I won't ruin anything." Lying to her was so easy.

I walked down to Biology, smiling at the ladies that attempted to flirt with me. The thing about women, was that if you looked just how they wished, you'd have them locked like a snake and a rat. I gladly had that advantage.

"Cullen!" Banner barked at me as I walked through the door. "You're late!" I rolled my eyes at him and began to walk to my normal seat. Seeing that I finally had another person sitting next to me. "Mind explaining yourself, Mr. Cullen?" Fuck, this guy would never give up.

"Family emergencies," I lied smoothly. He snorted and went back to writing on the board.

As I sat down I tried to take a peek at this brown haired girl. When she finally looked over, her hair was pushed back and I got a whiff of it. Strawberries. God that smelled good.

When I took a look at her face, I fell. Out of my seat. I fell out of my motherfucking seat. My eyes widened at this girl.

_Smooth, you fucking retard! _

When Newton said the was the walking wet dream, he wasn't kidding. A pale, heart shaped face. A tiny nose, and full rosy lips. Those lips that I was currently picturing around my cock.

And those eyes. Holy shit, those eyes. Chocolate brown, with specks of hazel around the pupil. Never seen anything like them. Now why couldn't everybody have those kind of eyes?

My eyes trailed down her body. Taking in her full tits that were straining against her white button down. Those slender curves and long legs that fit snugly in her skinny jeans. I did another round until Banner shouted at me again.

"Cullen! Get up!" I looked over to him and saw that he had turned a shade of purple. Didn't want to be responsible of his death, now would we?

I sat back up on the stool and tried to avert myself of the uncomfortable tent in my pants. I didn't look at Bella Swan for the rest of the day.

One this was for certain. The new girls assets were the best yet. And then I began to plot, just how I'd make them mine.

**A/N: **Woosh, that was fun! So, the next chapter, TanyaHeartEdward will be taking over. Remember to leave reviews because we love feedback. Spread the love, alright? If not, I swear I won't update 'I Say We Shoot Cupid and See How He Likes It' for weeks. You people want that? I think not. So review. NOW.

--TanyaHeartEdward


	2. How to play a player

**A/N: **Elloo everyone! This is TanyaHeartEdward taking over for this chapter. Okay, I'm not your beloved MrsEdwardCullen13 because she's just the best at these things ;) But me and her came up with this idea together and I'll try my best to satisfy you with my share of the work. Like she said, give us both the credit, this is posted on my account too and it would be appreciated if I got the same feedback as on this account~ Hope you enjoy the second chapter! :D

**Disclaimer: **We do not own _Twilight_

**How to play a Player**

**BellaPOV**

I walked over to my "Vintage" Truck that Charlie had given me as a "welcome" present. What a pile of shit. I had pretended to be thrilled at the rusty, lump of scrap on wheels, being the kind person I am, I hadn't wanted to hurt his feelings. But now I was having doubts, maybe I should have just told him what I felt about it there and then. I looked it up and down and kicked it as hard as I could, so that it now had a dent in the driver's door. What the fuck was I thinking? Of course I should have just told him that this old Banger wasn't going to keep me going for more than a week before it collapsed into pieces. Frustrated, I lifted my leg again to kick it again but just before my foot connected with the truck; I thought I heard someone call my name. Distracted, I let my concentration from the power of my foot wander as I focused on where the voice had come from, that was until I felt my foot crumble.

"Holy shit! Sweet mother of Jesus! My fucking foot!" I cursed whilst I hopped around on my good foot.

I scanned around the Car Park of my new school and with dismay didn't find any kind of bench. Once more, I looked around to make sure no one was watching and settled to sit on the hard gravel underneath my feet. As my back side touched the floor, I heard that voice again, except clearer. My head jolted up at the sound of my name and realised the caller was standing right in front of me.

The first thing I saw was a pair of black shoes, I let my eyes float upwards as I inspected the jeans and instantly realised that they belonged to a male, as the crotch area had a familiar tightness to it. A smirk flickered across my lips, so I turned him on did I? Not letting my gaze waver to long, I swiftly removed my eyes from his boner and took in his black, half undone, not to mention tight, shirt that hugged his nicely shaped chest. Finally I looked up at his face and nearly burst out in laughter.

This was the fool who had fallen off his chair in Biology, and just sat on the floor ogling me. He probably didn't think I'd noticed but who wouldn't, when all this prick was doing was staring at my tits and ass, so typical. Although I'd have to give him a ten out of ten in looks, he was definitely gorgeous. He had bronze tinted sex hair, which went perfectly with his perfectly white skin. High cheek bones and inviting pink lips. I managed to pluck up the courage to look straight at his eyes. If time could stop, it would have done so just then, as I melted into his eyes. They were the most amazing eyes I had ever seen in a guy, a rich green colour with a blue outline. Perfect. This guy was perrrrfect when it came to good looks, but why didn't I like the way he stared at me? Like he was undressing me with his eyes and imagining all the things he could do with my body? But before I could fantasise anymore about what he was thinking, I suddenly realised his lips were moving.

"…so do you want to go out for dinner sometime?" I remembered that I had a tongue in my mouth and decided I should start to use it. But all that came out was, "What?!" He kindly repeated everything he'd just said.

"I said, I know a really good restaurant just up the road from where I live, do you want to go there sometime and then afterwards we can go to my place?"

Once again my cursed tongue came out with stupid things.

"What the fuck? You don't know anything about me and you're already asking me on a date? Next you'll be asking me to sleep with you! What do you take me as? The village whore? Well look here mate, I don't date guys that are overly confident about themselves and think that just 'cause they're good looking that they can treat girls like little bitches that do anything you say." And without thinking twice I got up from the floor turned to get into my truck.

"Edward baby! Oh darling, I was looking for you everywhere! Eww, who's the bitch?" I turned my head back to see a blonde bimbo with long, shiny hair and blue eyes, pop out of no where hanging onto this "Edward" like her life depended on it.

At the sound of her remark, I felt my face turn crimson as I strode over to her, ignoring the pain in my left foot, and grabbed a fistful of her waist-length hair, tugging until the lock of hair was wrapped around my fist 5 times.

"Listen here, Sailor moon wannabe, I don't take no shit from slags like you. So don't you ever walk around like you own the place, shouting out things like that about me, you hear?!" I pulled at the fistful of hair in my hand. But instead of taking her scolding like a good girl, she raised her hand and slapped me! Boy was she messing with the wrong person!

"Right, that's it you fucking whore! You asked for it!" I quickly glanced over to Edward and to my surprise he was looking at me with an amused expression. What the fuck? Wasn't this bimbo supposed to be his girlfriend or something? Never mind, time for revenge.

I pulled my fist towards the ground bringing Blondie with me and then let go of her hair, to start punching her pretty little face. When I thought that she'd had enough, I turned to walk away but then tripped and came crashing down to the floor. I looked behind me to see her long leg hooked under the foot that I had hurt earlier on. This girl didn't know when to quit did she?

I grabbed at her slender bare leg and pierced her flesh with my nails, grinning as she screamed in pain. Deciding that she hadn't had enough yet, I picked myself up, carefully balancing my weight on my left foot and started to kick her with my right one.

"Sto… Stop! Okay! You win! Ju...Just please stop kicking…" she panted.

But I wasn't finished yet, I bent over and gripped at her now stained with blood neck and started to squeeze.

"Lemme hear you say you're sorry! Lemme hear you say it, you skinny cow!" I laughed menacingly. I had never beaten up a girl this bad before, and boy did it feel good.

"I'M SORRY! I SWEAR, I'LL NEVER DO IT AGAIN!" she managed to croak. Satisfied, I let go of her neck and headed to my van, but as I got into the front seat, I started to hear cheering. I stepped out again and almost screamed out loud. _Holy crap! I'd had an audience all along! _I thought, as I saw hundreds of eyes staring at me but not with hate, instead they were staring at me with… surprise.

"Way to go Bella! I never thought you had it in you girl!" I drove my eyes towards the voice and saw my new friend Alice walking towards me with the biggest smile on her face. But she wasn't the only one who was impressed.

"At it girl! You really showed the slut who's in charge!" I recognised the voice to be that annoying Mike Newton. I sighed inwardly and focused on Edward. He looked horrified.

I soon found out why.

"You asshole! I have never seen a worse boyfriend! You just stood there and watched her get beat up! What kind of man are you? You pussy!" A big guy got hold of Edward by his shirt and growled into his face.

"Chill it Emmet! I was shocked…" Edward muttered.

"Don't you fucking tell me to chill it! You have some explaining to do dick head! Do you actually think a girl is ever going to look your direction again with what you just did here? Well? Do you?!"

"Init! I say this one just uses the ladies for the sex and then ditches them!" Shouted a male voice from somewhere in the crowd.

"See? With this little show that your friend here performed against your bird, and you doing nothing about it except standing here looking bemused, has just lost your chance in ever getting a chick in this town again! Oh well! That's your loss mate!" Emmet let go of Edward's shirt and ushered the crowd away, gave one last look of disgust at Edward before walking off towards his car, where a beautiful blonde girl was waiting for him.

I turned to look at Edward and saw his fists suddenly clench up.

"How dare him. Can't ever find another chick he says, we'll just see about that!" he murmured under his breath. This straight away got my attention.

"You still reckon that a girl in this town would even look at you unless they were a prostitute? Women don't like players who only go out with girls for the sex. Don't you know how fast gossip spreads?" I started to laugh, but stopped half way when I saw Edward smirk.

"Sure I can. Piece of cake."

"Oh is that so? Care to make a bet on that?"

"Of course, why not? What do you want to bet on then?"

"I bet you, that starting from today, for 40 days and nights you won't be able to find a girl to have sex with you unless it's for the money."

"Okay then, get ready to lose. What are the odds?"

"If you win the bet, then I will let you sleep with me and treat me how you want for a whole week. However, if you lose, you have to promise never to go near another girl again and to buy me a new car, and my request is a Koenigsegg CCX which is worth $600,910 at the moment. Understood?"

"Have sex with you? Anything for that! Count me in!" said an over confident Edward.

"Okay then, if you happen to find yourself lucky, make sure I'm introduced to every girl and I want a full entry of everything that happens. Okay?"

"Fine with me."

I chuckled as I got into my truck and started the engine up. "Just you wait Edward Cullen. This won't be as easy as you think."

**A/N: **I was actually dreading this chapter, thinking I'd spoil everything. But I had so much fun writing it! I hope you all liked it and will leave me and MrsEdwardCullen13 some ace reviews ;] Remember to leave my reviews on my account under the exact same story. Thanks guys, review as much as possible 'cause you know we love ya all! Over to you MrsEdwardCullen13 for the next chapter!


	3. EarthShattering Fantasies

**A/N: **Thanks to all of our lovely reviewers and favouriters/alerters. If those are even words. LOL. Back to Edward's POV and what he thinks about this bet that he made with Bella. Get ready, because it's going to be mind blowing. I'm gloating, I know. AND IT'S FUN.

**Disclaimer: **We do not own _Twilight. _

**Earth-Shattering Fantasies**

**EdwardPOV**

"Fuck Isabella Swan and that fucking bet," I cursed as I entered my room. I threw my bag to the other side of the room and began to pace. No women for forty days and nights. How did Jesus survive for forty days and nights? Hope and whatnot? Oh, I'd need all the hope I could get.

I sighed and sat down on my couch. What the fuck have I gotten myself into?

"Edward, my man. What's happening?" Jasper strode into my room and cocked and eyebrow at me.

"You seem stressed. And Edward fucking Cullen is never stressed. Care to share?" he asked me. I sighed and shook my head.

"I just screwed up my sex life," I muttered to him. He laughed and slapped a hand on my back.

"Well, my brother, that isn't my issue. I mean, you were stupid enough to make it. How is that my problem, bro?"

"Because you're going to help me. Whether you like it or not," I commanded him. He sighed but nodded.

"But you owe me big time bro, seriously. I came through for you―many times. Did you repay me? Nope. So can you at least give up your time―once, for me?" Jasper asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. Okay, so this is the background info." I proceeded to tell Jasper about Bella Swan and how hot she looked in class. So hot that I was about ready to blow my load like a puny fucking fourteen year old. He laughed and called me pathetic. I then told him about the bet and how I couldn't touch women for forty days and nights. He laughed, again, and told me that I wouldn't survive for even two days. Oh, Jasper. When Edward Cullen is destined to win, he will. No shit.

"Can't I just watch how this will end up? I don't want to have to do anything with your gay kid games," Jasper said.

"If you're not going to help, get out," I spat through clenched teeth, pointing at he door. Jasper bellowed and stood up. The fucker.

I walked over to my bed and laid down. Bella Swan. She sure was something. Beautiful, tough, sexy and all of that other cliché shit.

I could just see it now.

My hands running up and down her luscious curves, staring at her full breasts. Her tiny fingers gripping the top of my jeans and her hot tongue darting out to lick her top lip in desire.

I would move down to the hem of her tight T-shirt, and I'd lift it with my teeth. She'd pull the rest off and then lay back. A dark blue would be holding her tits together—hiding away from my eyes. I'd unclasp her bra and then throw it somewhere. Her pink peak would be fully erect, and my mouth would clamp down on it. My tongue, twisting and licking. She'd moan and arch into my mouth.

Her feet would push down my jeans and my boxers. She'd gasp in surprise as she stared at my rock hard cock.

I'd then slide into her in a fast move, pounding into her and relishing the fact that she was so tight and good. Her cries for more would grow louder and my groans would never stop.

She'd then cum all over my cock that was deep inside of her and I'd blow my load inside of her. Oh yeah. Life was good.

"What the fuck are you doing?" I turned my head and saw Alice scrutinizing my position. I looked down and saw my hand cupping around my member. _Fuck. _"Well?" she pushed.

"None of your business," I growled.

"Yeah, it's none of my business considering you were almost moaning out Bella's name. Smart, dipshit, smart."

"What the fuck are _you _doing in _my _house, kid?" I asked her.

"I'm not a kid. I'm as old as you. And if I can remember, we used to be best friends and you'd invite me to your house everyday. But now that you're not the same anymore, I help Esme out with cooking and decorating the house," she answered. I rolled my eyes.

"Like Esme would need help," I muttered.

"Yeah, remember? She has a heart. Unlike you," she reminded me. Ouch. That hurt.

"Whatever, just get the fuck out of my room," I told her, throwing one of my pillows by the door. She dodged it and gave me a serious glare.

"Stay the hell away from Bella, Edward." She then closed the door and left. I rolled my eyes and folded my hands behind my head. _You don't have to worry about that, Alice, _I thought.

It'd only be me worrying.

It had been already a week since Swan's arrival and I was dying. I wouldn't last until the finishing day. Hell, even Mario in those gay Mario World games had a better chance at survival than me. And that was just fucking pathetic.

Swan was just my personal hell on earth. That girl was _everywhere. _In the cafeteria, in classes, in the parking lot; there was even a time where she was outside the men's bathroom. If I wasn't Edward Cullen, I'd probably scream like a pussy and run for my life.

And this little bet was ruining my stats with the ladies too. They had stopped looking at me like I was God and started with the creepy looks. This was just fucking terrible.

But, it was Friday today so something good just _had _to happen. Alice, Jasper and _her _walked through the door and to our lunch table. Not to mention that Alice was basically best friends with Swan now. They were fucking inseparable.

Bella sat down in the chair across from me and gave me a flirtatious smile. My eyes roamed down to her hot chest. She was wearing a tight green tube shirt with some white knit tie front. Not to mention the black jeans that complimented her never ending legs. So sexy.

Bella coughed and pulled out her index finger, inching my face up to level with hers. "I'm up here, big boy," she said to me, smug. _Damn her. _

"I don't care if you're up there." She glared at me and cocked an eyebrow.

"Are you so ready to loose? Attitude is also included in the bet. Stop treating me like a fucking piece of meat before you get my backhand," she threatened. I pouted like the sucker I was and turned away from her glorious face.

She laughed. "Don't laugh at my expense, it's hard. So just shut up," I told her.

"Then maybe if you were so self-centered with yourself, you would've thought twice before you made the bet with me," she said. I huffed.

"I'm not self-centered."

"Wanna bet?"

"Ye…no. I don't want to."

"You see? You were about to do yet _another _bet with me and you almost agreed without thinking. It just proves that I'm right," she said.

"I still don't get how that makes me self-centered."

"Sure you don't." She grabbed my orange from my tray and began to peel it. Truth be told, I did understand. I just liked to aggravate her. It made her look hotter than she already was.

Bella was soon finished peeling the orange. She ripped the pieces and then held a wedge out for me. "Eat it," she ordered. I narrowed my eyes and shook my head. She sighed. "Please?" she asked in a softer tone.

I grumbled and leaned forward to get it in my mouth. As I bit down, some juice spilled on her fingers. I smiled internally.

She huffed. "Thanks, asshole. You have a napkin?" I shook my head and downed the rest of the orange wedge. "Clean it," she ordered me again.

"Hell to the fucking no, babe. Clean it yourself." No way in Hades was I going to clean it with my shirt.

"Lick it off then," she said. _Now we're talking! _

I grabbed her hand and stared into her chocolate irises as I licked off the juice from her fingers. She tasted amazing. I got hard just feeling her hot, little fingers in my mouth.

And I swear, I thought I mistake her push her fingers a little farther in my mouth. All too soon, she pulled away. I resisted to go on ahead and lick my lips.

"I, uh… I have… to go to the bathroom," she said, getting up. Ungracefully, might I add. As she turned I called out her name.

I smiled. "Does this mean I loose?" I already knew that I didn't, but I wanted to hear her say it.

"I got dirty, you cleaned me off. The bet said nothing about cleaning, idiot." She turned around and stalked off to wherever the hell she was going.

I couldn't help but fantasize, yet again, about what she said. Closing my eyes, I went into fantasy mode.

_Bella was shifting through the midnight blue silk sheets. Her hair in a sexy mess and her body flushed. It was extraordinary. She smiled an evil smile and pinned me onto my back. _

_My cock bulged in anticipation. "Excited, are we?" she asked me. I nodded and pulled her to straddle my hips. _

_The silk sheets slipped and her full body was revealed to me. Her full breasts, erect and ready for my mouth and her hot core, glistening with her juices. _

_I guided her to my excited dick and brought her down on my—roughly. She moaned and threw her head back. "Yes," she gasped. Rocking her hips, she began to ride me. _

"_That's it… A little harder, honey," I groaned out. _

_She bounced, her breasts moving with each jump. I moaned and pulled her chest down into my waiting mouth. Sucking and nibbling on her nipple, I weaved my other hand down to play with her swollen clit. She gasped again. "Edward…"_

_My thumb pressed down onto her clit, making her scream in ecstasy. "Edward," she screeched out my name. I moaned and I spilled into her. God, this woman would be the death of me. And I liked it. _

_I was one sick person. _

"Edward?! EDWARD?!" Emmett shouted in my ear while slapping my head. "Are you fucking deaf?! I've been calling your name for god knows how long. You're going to be late for fucking Biology!"

I whipped my head around the cafeteria to see what little people remaining, staring at me. I glowered to all of them and stood up. Very, very slowly and painfully.

"Sorry, I was just thinking about some stuff. Yeah, I'll see you later, Em." He grunted in response and walked out of the cafeteria with Rose on his arm.

Fuck, this girl had me creaming my pants already.

And Edward fucking Cullen _does not_ cream his pants. Ever.

**A/N: **Woo! That was an awesome chapter! Two 'lemons' at once. Let's see what our sneaky Tanya has in store for us. Come on Tanya, let us wallow in mercy because of sex-kitten Bella! Review everybody! They make the entire world go 'round 8D

--Skyla :D


	4. Close to ending the bet

**A/N: **Hello after about a century, its Tanya here aka TanyaHeartEdward. Damn me, I almost forgot all about updating this fan fiction. Very sorry ^^' I'll try and make it up to you. Enjoy~

**I'****ve just given this chapter a few adjustments if you would care to re-read and see through them xD**

**Disclaimer: **We do not own _Twilight. _

**Close to ending**** the bet**

**BellaPOV**

I picked through my wardrobe trying to find something that Alice would like to see on me, she always had to comment on my clothes. I finally picked out a mini, layered and frilly white skirt and a tight, short sleeved, top. I tried them on and realized the skirt was extremely short, as in short enough that if I bent over, the bottom of it only needed to be lifted up another inch before my ass was on view.

I guess thongs were a no, no. Damn. Well the good thing was that it was an airy skirt and not a tight one, so you couldn't really see my knicker line.

I quickly worked on curling my hair and put on a touch of makeup before glancing at the clock. _Shit, I was late for Alice's house, I'd said I'd come at 12, and it's fucking half 12 already. Alice won't be too happy._

Running out of my bedroom, I grabbed my keys off my desk and flew down the stairs, shouting a good-bye to Charlie, before almost throwing myself out of the already open front door. A gust of wind reminded me I had a skirt that could be mistaken as a belt on, and if I was going to carry on prancing around I was gonna have a lot of whistles thrown after me. Great.

I elegantly walked over to my ancient truck and gracefully stepped in, well it was graceful until I tripped over whilst getting into my seat and banging my head on the steering wheel. Why was I so clumsy today? Yeah I was in a rush, but I couldn't think straight either. An image flashed through my head. _Edward. _What was it with that self-centered fucker? He kept showing up in my head when I tried to have the smallest bit of concentration, which he nicely kept shattering. That was probably why I was acting like such a klutz. But why him? I wasn't madly in love with him or anything, I pondered on that thought whilst turning on my ignition.

I wasn't… right? I couldn't be in love with such a…sex fiend. But come to think of it, the way he looked at me when he licked that orange juice off my fingers was so…horny. To be honest I wouldn't mind getting off with him for a bit of fun…

I began to drift off into a day dream when the sound of cars beeping at me woke me up. I glanced to my left and right to see what all the commotion was over, and then I felt my heart stop. I was an inch away from crushing a silver Volvo between my truck and a BMW. And I recognized that Volvo, it was that fucking Edward's car. I came to a halted stop and ignored the honks coming from behind my car, and let Edward drive ahead to avoid being crushed. But what does the asshole go and do? He gets out of his car and comes up to my truck with a stupid grin on his face. I should have squished him when I had the chance, oh well, too late now.

He opened the front seat's door and sat in, what nerve!

"Hello Bella," He gave me a look of amusement.

I ignored his polite greeting and got to the point, "What the fuck? You were just an inch away from being crushed to death, and you just stroll over to my truck and cheerfully say hello? Aren't you even a tiny bit afraid that I could have killed you if I hadn't being jolted out of my daydream?"

"Nope, not scared, you wouldn't have been able to kill me. You're too good natured to do that, besides, your daydream, about me I presume?" The cheek of this man! I felt my face go bright red.

"That is none of your business! Now if you don't mind getting out of my truck," I emphasized the word 'truck', "I have somewhere to get to and I'm already late."

"I do mind, where are you going?"

I groaned out loud to show him my annoyance, "Alice's, why?"

"Oh how nice, that's exactly where I'm headed to. Nothing beats a good game with Jasper Hale, no doubt he's looking after Alice, so I think I'll surprise him." He put on his seatbelt, smirking.

"Excuse me? Do my eyes deceive me or are you getting nice and comfortable for a free ride, whilst your fucking car is blocking the road?!"

"No big deal love, I've got another dozen copies of that exact car, let the police tow it away, I couldn't care less. Now drive."

I crossed my arms like a little kid and pouted. "No."

"Don't make me make you," He raised his hand and almost touched my exposed thigh.

"Shit. Fine I'll fucking drive you, just don't you dare touch me." He drew back his hand as if I'd just slapped it away, which I was thinking of doing.

Extremely pissed off, I turned on the ignition again and carried on my little "journey" with Edward pointing out the way like a know-it-all. I told him numerous times I knew the way but he just smirked. Rude?

"Wow, we're finally here, and I thought it was going to take at least a week to get me to Brandon's house." Edward chuckled.

I gave him a dirty look, but didn't say anything.

I looked at the magnificent house before me. I was like a mansion from one of those fairy tales. Huge and beautiful, it was white as snow with wide windows and a gorgeous little balcony. Altogether it was only 2 floors but the wideness of the house made up for that. It was like 20 times the size of Charlie's place, not that that was a surprise, the last time I checked, my dad was a policeman and Alice's dad was a dentist, bit of a difference when it came to salary wise.

Edward walked up the drive and swiftly unlocked his front door, ushering me to follow, I stepped in and was greeted with an ecstatic Alice.

"Bella! You're finally here! I thought you'd changed your mind about having a sleepover, you don't know how happy I am!" She squeezed me so tightly that I thought I was going to suffocate. She was surely strong for her size.

"So she get's all the attention and I don't even get a hello, cheers Alice, you're the bestest childhood friend anyone could **ever** have." Moaned Edward sarcastically.

"I know I am, you didn't have to remind me, come on Bella; let me show you to my family!" she grabbed hold of my hand and pulled me towards the living room.

It was a roomy living room, with comfortable looking sofas and warm coloured walls. Just the type of thing I liked, I was guessing the mother of the household had very good taste. That was if she was the one who picked out the interior designing.

"Hello, you must be Isabella Swan; I'm Ginger, Alice and Alicia's mother. Nice to meet you." A friendly yet stunning woman stood up from the sofa and came over to embrace me.

"Please call me Bella, and it's very nice to meet you too. But could I ask one question? By any chance did you design this room?" I asked whilst withdrawing from the hug.

She laughed. "My my, looks like we've got a sharp eyed one here. Yes, as a matter of fact I designed the whole house except the children's rooms. Do you like it?"

"Yes, it's lovely. In fact, I wish my house was as nice as this one."

"Muuuuuuum, we're not children, how many times will I have to remind you?" Alice pouted.

"Sorry dear, I'll try and remember next time. " She gave Alice a warm smile before drawing her attention to me again. I'm glad you like it Bella, as a matter of fact, I could design your house too if you wanted. Free of charge." She winked.

"Thank you, that's very nice of you but-" Alice grabbed hold of me by my sleeve.

"Bella you can talk later, just come and meet my dad quickly then I can show you my room!" She squealed and dragged me off towards the kitchen.

"Alice? I never knew you had a sister." I panted, trying to keep my balance as I was being pulled.

"Oh right yeah, she's a pain in the ass though and is hardly ever at home, so you might be lucky enough not to meet her." Before I could question any further we stepped into the kitchen.

At the dinner table sat a handsome man, looking no older than in his late twenties, reading the newspaper.

"Dad, this is Bella. Bella meet my dad Caelan, Caelan meet my best friend Bella."

Caelan put his paper down and stood up with his hand outstretched.

"Hello Bella, it's a pleasure to finally meet you, Alice hasn't stopped going on about you."

I shook his hand and started to blush. Hadn't stopped going on about me? Great.

"Erm…the pleasures all mine." _Since when did I sound like such a prissy bitch? I'm not posh, geez. But I guess good manners might make everyone like me more. _

Before I could add anything else, I was quickly scooted out of the kitchen and up the stairs with Alice in front of me. We finally got to a door and she opened it.

"Ta-dah! This is my room, what d'ya think?"

It was definitely different from Ginger's taste in décor but it was still pretty nice. It had lilac painted walls with white curtains patterned with lavenders. In one corner was a double bed that had violet and white bed sheets patched with bluebell flowers. In another corner was a spotless white leather sofa in and in another corner was a gigantic wardrobe. About 10 times the size of mine. What the hell did she have in there?

"It's very…purply." I smiled. "But it's also very pretty."

"Heehee, good, now what do you want to do first?"

"Erm…"

"Actually I've got an idea; first we'll have a makeup session, then a nail session, and then a hair session. What d'ya think?"

"Yeah Alice…Sounds…great." Not that I didn't like getting dressed and tarted up. But it sounded so…unoriginal. Oh well, I guess it was better than staying at home doing homework.

"Yay! Okay let's start with the makeup!"

**

After about 5 hours of mucking about with our faces and hair, I finally started to yawn.

"Aww are you tired Bella?"

"Yeah a bit, sorry to ruin all your fun." I felt kind of guilty

"No no, it's okay, but can I give you a massage before you go to sleep?"

"I don't know, I mean, there's guys in this house, and I don't know what I'd do if one of them happened to walk in whilst I was half naked on the floor with my eyes closed."

"Oh don't worry about that. Emmet isn't even here, Jasper wouldn't do anything otherwise he'd get the back of my hand and Edward…Well if he touched you I would kill him, and you know that. Besides, the ass hole is probably playing video games with Jasper." She rolled her eyes

"I really don't know Alice."

"Pleeeeeeease? Let's say it's your repayment for stopping my fun with playing around with your hair." She gave me the cutest puppy eyes, I just couldn't say no.

"Fine, but promise to always stay with me in the room?"

"Thank you! And yes I promise," Alice hugged me with joy. "Now strip, I'll go get you a towel."

I reluctantly took my clothes off until I was just in my bra and knickers. Alice re-entered the room with two fluffy towels and handed one to me and placed the other on the floor in the center of the room.

"No, I mean all of your clothes, this is a proper professional massage, and you need to be butt naked until you can really appreciate it."

I went crimson and placed my hand on my bra clasp.

"Turn around." I mumbled, she turned to face to opposite wall.

As quick as lightning, well almost, I pulled down my knickers and unclasped my bra, wrapping the towel around me so tightly, that my skin bulged out slightly from the pressure.

"You can look now,"

"Okay, now on the floor." I did as I was told and was soon lying on my stomach on the floor on top of the other towel.

Alice placed some candles and incense sticks around me and then lit them, soon after turning the light off. The room smelled like lavender, and the lighting made me feel slightly drowsier than I already felt. Alice then grabbed a c-d player from under her bed and pressed the play button, playing a soft classical piece. Now I really felt drowsy.

I felt a warm liquid pool up on my back and realized it was some kind of massaging lotion and began to relax as small hands began to rub onto my bare back, slowly pulling the towel lower until it was just above my ass.

Alice got up and whispered something about fetching more candles and left the room. I was about to call her back in but didn't bother, as I was in a way to comfortable position to even moved a finger, never mind actually get up to call her back.

I tensed up as I heard the door open but remembered it was only Alice and kept my eyes closed.

Alice sat down again and placed her…bigger hands on my back and started massaging my back. _Was it just me or had her hands become more skilled and soothing?_

I started to drift off as I felt my towel being pulled even lower and hands caressing my bare ass. This was when my head jerked up in realization. This was not Alice that was massaging me, whoever it was had much larger hands and a bit more of a perverted brain. I opened my mouth to scream but a hand quickly covered it.

"Shhh, I know you're enjoying this just as much as I am, so be quiet." A velvety voice cooed.

"Edward Cullen you bastard." I mumbled from in between his fingers. I could recognize that voice anywhere.

"Yes you finally figured it out. You're a bit slow aren't you?" he chuckled.

I came to sit up so I could slap him but in horror realized I was completely naked and stayed put.

"You do realize I have no clothes right?" What a stupid question, of course he did, why else would he be feeling me up?

"Of course I realize, did I ever tell you what a nice figure you had?" His hands started to gently stroke the parting in between my cheeks. Stupidly, I let loose a groan, I couldn't help it, his hands felt so good back there.

"Getting horned up are we? One more pleasured sound out of your mouth and I win that little bet we made. Meaning I get to sleep with you." He laughed out loud.

The door burst open and I span my head around to see a furious Alice.

"Cullen?! You fucking sick bitch! Get off Bella this instant! And get your filthy hands off her…bum." Alice strode over and grabbed hold of Edward by the ear and slapped him.

"God Brandon, we were just having a bit of fun, right Bella?" He gave me a crooked grin that almost made me scream out to agree with him, but thankfully my lips didn't part.

"I don't think so! Now out with you, tomorrow when I'm fully alert I will smash your face in, I warned you to stay away from her you fucking dick head. Now look what you've gone and done! You're a dead man Cullen!" I had never seen gentle Alice so angry; she started to drag Edward out of her bedroom, still by his ear.

I fought back a shout, _No! Bring him back, I want him! _

I started to fumble for the pajamas Alice had left me, while I head her just outside the door giving Edward a lecture, and put them on. In my despair I realized they were extremely revealing. And Alice moaned at Edward for touching me! I wouldn't be surprised if he pounced on me in front of everyone if he saw me in this.

The pajamas consisted of a baby blue tank top that was just above my navel and blue boy pants that showed off half of my buttocks. Wonderful, not. Now not only would Edward be looking at me but I think all the males in the household would be. Oh well, it as better than sleeping in an one inch skirt.

Alice finally came back into the room and hugged me.

"I'm so sorry, I promised I wouldn't leave you alone, did he do anything to you?"

"No its fine, really."

"Are you sure? Want me to murder him while he sleeps?"

"NO! I mean no, its okay."

"Okay then, I guess it's time you went to sleep, get into bed and I'll join you in 5 minutes.

"Kay." And I jumped into the inviting bed, snuggling up into the sheets. I almost instantly fell asleep, and dreamt of Edward. Massaging me but with more…caressing. And I loved every second of it.

**A/N:** Woooo, the massaging bit was great fun to write, I couldn't stop my fingers from typing xD Hope you'll forgive me for taking so long and I hope you liked it (: Remember to post me some nice reviews on the same story but on my profile, if you're already not doing so xD Sooo Skye, what do you have in mind for us? Some lemons maybe? You're a lot more skilled at them that me LOL Cheers~!

**

**I'****ve just given this chapter a few adjustments if you would care to re-read and see through them xD**

--TanyaHeartEdward


	5. Author's note

**Authors note**

**Dear my amazing readers,**

**I hate to disappoint by writing this, because it's not an update but a note of apology.**

**I won't be updating any time soon as some extremely tragic stuff has been happening lately.**

**Firstly I've been having extreme bad problems at school, you could call it bullying I guess, but to make matters worse my bestfriend/sister, is in hospital because she is suffering from a problem with her brain called AMV, well the symptoms but it's building up to that. If it develops she will suffer from a ****hemmorhagic stroke.**

**She was born with this but it wasn't meant to affect her until she was well in her sixties, but yesterday she was rushed to hospital when she was complaining of bad headaches and felt funny. **

**At the moment she is rapidly forgetting people including me, not completely, but she needs prompting for about an hour before she actually remembers who I am. **

**To make matters ****even**** worse, she lives in Canada at the moment, whilst I live in London/UK. So I'm basically on the other side of the world to her whilst she is suffering in hospital and all I can do is freaking pray for her and cry until someone she knows comes on msn.**

**Please put Skyla in your prayers, I'm begging you. But I'm sorry; I really don't think I have it in me to carry on updating until things clear over. I will continue to post the chapters I have already written, but I won't be writing anything new.**

**Thank you for being so understanding**

**Tanya ox**


	6. Another Author's Note

**Another Author's note**

**Sorry everybody, but I definitely won't be writing anytime soon.**

**I was going to only write in this note the following 2 words. **

**She died.**

**Words can't explain what I'm going through at the moment. First she completely lost her memory of me and called me a stalker and swore at me, saying she hated me and that she had no idea who the fuck I was and that I was playing some kind of joke on her.**

**She said that I was lying to her, that she had no clue why she was in this hospital and that everyone was acting like she was dumb.**

**I cried for a week and didn't sleep at all, just sat staring into space. I was heartbroken. Everyday she would have breakdowns, she'd be screaming; kicking; punching; clearly in so much pain.**

**A week later, she woke up and screamed "I won't forget Tanya, I'm not lying. I said I wouldn't, and if I could show you through a portal, I would. But seeming as I can't, I'll just stick to the 'I'm not lying'"**

**Her memory slowly got restored and she started to remember me. At this point, I'd sent her a letter, begging her not to forget me alongside photos and other bits and bobs from my friends. **

**Then, something tragic happened in my family, the half of my family that want to kill me, rang up, threatening to come and destroy me. It's a long story, but it's an unhappy one. As soon as Skyla found out about this, another blood vessel burst in her brain, and she couldn't take it anymore. **

**Her brain started to bleed at a horrendous pace, and it was too dangerous to operate on her. We knew that she didn't have much time left to live.**

**They finally managed to operate on her, but had to stitch her up again since her brain bled too much. They did a second operation and all seemed fine. She read my letter and cried tears of joy and wrote me one herself.**

**Yesterday, I was told that she was bleeding way too much, and that she couldn't be helped anymore and that they were going to leave her be, to die when she was ready. The estimated day that she would die…was today.**

**Today, at 6:12pm in UK time, and 2:13pm Canada time, Skyla pulled her iv out, and the vacuum attached to her brain. She died instantly. You might say it was suicide. But I think it was her breakdown, it drove her to end the pain.**

**She is now…in heaven. Wherever you might say is the place that angels go, that's where she is.**

**She was a one of a kind, amazing, remarkable. I loved her so much, I can't explain enough.**

**She will always be missed so much, and to be honest, I can't believe she's died.**

**To get even more typical, she died on Friday 13****th**** of March. A supposedly unlucky day. Well I'll have to agree with that one, unless where she is now, has no pain or suffering. So perhaps…just perhaps, Friday 13****th**** is a lucky day, where pain ends, and paradise starts.**

**I'm so sorry but I don't feel like I can write for a long time. If you feel you would like to read some of her work on here, please do. Her username is Edward's Necrophiliac. She has some AMAZING stories, which her best friend is carrying on in her place now. **

**Their personalities are the exact same, they write the exact same, they think the exact same. They're like twins. So I promise you won't be disappointed in the stories.**

**Thank you for being so supportive. I love you all.**

**I hope so see you all soon. ox**


	7. Another damn Author's note

**Author's note**

**I'm so sorry for the huge delays I've been making to update my stories.**

**And I also apologise for getting any of your hopes up that this was a chapter, sadly it's only an author's note.**

**My laptop has been confiscated by my parents several times lately leading to give you the reason my past chapters have took so long to put up.**

**This time it's been taken permanently and the only thing I have is my sister's computer.**

**All my work is saved on my laptop, I have many chapters on there that I was planning on posting for you, but I'm really really sorry to say I might have to make you all wait idle for a bit longer. **

**I might start from scratch or I might sneak on when I'm home alone and save them onto my usb. However, it's very difficult for me to write anything because I'm constantly being watched on the computer.**

**At the moment I am in a Spanish lesson which happens to be a cover lesson, so I am making the most of this time to be able to put this author's note up.**

**I really hope you understand my tight situation and don't leave me just yet :(**

**Many thanks, Tanya ox**


End file.
